


Call Me When You Get There

by CirrusGrey



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Miscommunication, Phone Calls, Pining, Sort Of, slight spoilers for episode 116, unintended euphamisms, who does not always think through what he says
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/pseuds/CirrusGrey
Summary: John calls Martin to let him know the team got to the bed and breakfast safely.





	Call Me When You Get There

"... and that's pretty much it. Um... end recording."  
  
Martin sighed and clicked the recorder off. He really hadn't wanted to read a statement today, but Elias had insisted. Apparently feeding the Beholding would help John and the others with stopping the Unknowing, even if it wasn't John reading the statement. Martin suspected it was just a way to keep him busy and away from Melanie. He didn't _think_ Elias knew about their plan, but the head of the Institute was paranoid enough to take countermeasures anyway. It didn't matter if he was suspicious. They _had_ to act during the Unknowing, while Elias was distracted, couldn't afford to let the opportunity go to waste.  
  
His phone buzzed, pulling him from his thoughts. He was surprised to see it was John calling.  
  
"Hello? John? Is everything okay, what happened?"  
  
"What? No, no, everything's fine. We arrived at the bed and breakfast a little while ago. I, I just thought I'd call to let you know we got in safely."  
  
"Oh," Martin couldn't help the warm feeling spreading through his chest at that (John wanted to make sure he wasn't worried!) and was rather glad the other man wasn't in the room to see him blush. "Uh, thanks, John, that's, I mean, I really appreciate it."  
  
He winced. He was well aware his affections for John weren't exactly subtle, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing. Even though John was so oblivious he never noticed anyway.  
  
"Uhh... right." He heard John sigh.  
  
That was a recent development, the awkward, fractured nature of their conversations. When they first started working at the Archives, John was always very direct in his speech, willing to argue for ages about spiders or whatever topic of the week he chose to disagree with Martin on - now he hesitated, seemingly unsure what he wanted, or was able, to say. Martin wasn't sure if he should be pleased by it (it seemed to indicate John actually respected his opinion, after all, and didn't want to drive him away) or very, very, sad that John had lost his confidence.  
  
"Um... how're things there?" It was said in a rush, and Martin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The rapid-fire questions were new too, introducing topics John didn't really seem to want to talk about but used to fill the time.  
  
"It's... okay. I haven't seen Melanie since you left, but it's only been a few hours. I just finished reading a statement for Elias, but I don't think it's really relevant. Another person lost to the Void."  
  
"Oh. Uh, are, are you...?"  
  
"I'm _fine_ , John. Just a bit tired."  
  
"Right..."  
  
Martin sighed. Yes, he definitely missed arguing about spiders. At least then they'd actually had something to _say._  
  
"So... how was the drive?"  
  
"Uh, it was good, it was... it was quiet." John paused. "I talked with Basira for a while, but Tim and Daisy..." he sighed. "Well, no one was really in the mood to talk." He chuckled. "Not like with you and Melanie on the way to Gertrude's storage unit."  
  
"Oh!" Martin couldn't control it - he started grinning. Was _t_ _his_ why John had called? He was feeling _lonely?_  And he had turned to Martin. "I mean, we had rather a lot to catch up on. What with your international treasure hunt."  
  
John laughed again, and Martin could hear the smile in his voice when he replied. "Yes... wouldn't have expected there to be quite so many explosives at the end of it."  
  
Martin laughed too. "Well, that's Gertrude. Apparently. I mean, I always thought she was just a sweet old lady."  
  
"Me too. I... I suppose I've never been that good at judging people, Martin."  
  
Martin paused. John's voice had turned serious again, and he wasn't quite sure how to respond. "Well, I mean, that's not so bad. Everyone misjudged Gertrude, you know? Everyone who wasn't involved in all this, at any rate."  
  
"It's not just Gertrude, Martin, I... when I first took the Archivist job, I... well, you..." He came to a stuttering halt, and sighed again.  
  
Martin blinked. Was John trying to apologize for misjudging _him?_  The warm feeling was back in his chest. "It's fine, John. We'd only just met, and it's not like I've ever been very good at research. Just sort of fumbling along."  
  
"Martin..."  
  
"Seriously, John. It's fine."  
  
"I, I just want you to know that my... estimation... of you has changed considerably since then. You..." he trailed off.  
  
"John. I know," he paused. "But thanks."  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"So... how's the bed and breakfast?"  
  
"Oh? It's, it's fine. Quaint. Basira and Daisy are sharing a room, and Tim and I are in another. He's... well... I'm rather glad I'm not his roommate all the time. He's... very good at taking up space."  
  
"What, did he just toss his stuff everywhere? That sounds like Tim, just look at his desk."  
  
"Yes, well... yours isn't exactly the neatest either, but you managed to not throw your things over every inch of space when you were living in the Archives."  
  
"Yeah, well, that was the workplace, wasn't it? Might have been a bit awkward."  
  
"Still, I'd much rather sleep with _you_ than Tim."  
  
Martin choked and turned bright red. He could hear the exact moment when John realized what, precisely, he had said as he began to sputter over the phone.  
  
"I didn't - I mean - that's not what I -"  
  
"John! It's okay, I know what you mean!" Martin managed to cough out. "Roommates, not..."  
  
"Yes - I - not that I don't like you, I _do_ like you, I just don't -"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um." He could _hear_ John freeze, desperately trying to work his way out of the conversation. "Um, I mean, I, I should probably let you go, it's getting late, you'll want to rest after the statement -"  
  
"R-right," Martin said. He was tempted to push the issue, but it was probably best to let John off the hook for now. "Um, thanks for calling?"  
  
"Right. Yes. I'll, I'll talk to you later? Or... I'll keep you updated on... on the Unknowing and... everything."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Okay. Take care. Um... bye."  
  
"Uh... bye?" Martin said, but John had already hung up. He stared blankly at the wall for a full minute before shaking himself and putting his phone away.  
  
Had John really said...? No, no, he must have just meant he liked him as a person, as a friend, not...  
  
He sighed and started packing up his stuff. He probably _should_ go rest, when it came down to it. Clear his head. Still, it was something to think about.  
  
He found himself smiling as he left the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Standard "this is my first time writing for this fandom" disclaimer: might be a little OOC, I'm not used to writing these characters yet.


End file.
